Is It Love?
by PaigeyD93
Summary: What happens when single mother Bella finds herself insanely attracted to her sons new pediatrician and he seems to feel the same way? When everything seems work out for them will they be able to get through everything real life tends to bring? Lemons! R&R please *Reduced to a one-shot again* :/


_**Okay so this is a late christmas/New years present for my Beta, Jessica. I love this girl to death xD she is so awesome! lol i hope you like this Jess! :)**_

* * *

_In the Jungle,  
the mighty jungle,  
the lions sleeps tonight.  
In the jungle,  
the quiet jungle,  
the lions sleeps tonight_

I belted out at the top of my lungs in a high squeaky voice as Clayton; my 4 year old son sat in the back seat; giggling hysterically at me.

"What comes next baby?" I asked he grinned as he stopped laughing and began the next verse; albeit a little off key and with bad pronunciation.

Near the viwage,  
the peafeful viwage,  
the wions sweeps tonight.  
Near the viwage,  
the quiet viwage,  
the wions sweeps tonight

I chuckled and continued the next verse as I stopped at a red light. I looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled at my son. I'm a 29 year old single mom and I couldn't be happier. Clayton made my life worth living after his father left us 2 years ago and said he wanted nothing to do with our child. At first it hurt but I learned quickly that we were truly better without him. Sure Clay misses him from time to time but he calms down after I tell him that his daddy doesn't know what he is missing and that he is losing the most valuable thing in the world. Every time I say that; he asked 'what did he lose mommy?' to which I answer 'You baby, you are the most valuable thing in the world, at least to me you are.' He would giggle and kiss my cheek before scurrying off to play with his toys. I think he always knew the answer to that question he just wanted me to answer it over and over again.

Clay's coughing brought me out of my musings and back to reality as I pulled into the driveway of our small semi that was on the outskirts of Seattle. I frowned as I turned around to see him begin to cough again. It was a kind of chest cold cough that made you cringe because you knew It hurt each time they coughed. Mumbling to myself to get him an appointment with the doctor about his cold I dragged myself out of the car and went to the back door to let Clayton out of his booster seat, the cold winter air nipped at my exposed skin and I pulled my jacket closer to my body . Lifting Clayton up and out of the car we made our way to the house, his arms were thrown around my neck and his legs wrapped around my waist as I unlocked the door and walked into our home. I put him down in the middle of the living room before going back out to get the groceries out of the car.

"Mommy!" Clayton said running to catch up to me.

"Yes," I asked continuing out to the car, he followed me

"I want to help wif the gosharees." He said slowly trying to pronounce the words correctly, before he could get frustrated because he couldn't I handed him a bag of potatoes that where about the size of him to carry in the house. But like the determined little guy he is; he half dragged half carried them into the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella." I turned my head to see Mr. Jenkins wave to me from where he sat on his porch with a winter coat on and a big fluffy scarf wrapped around his neck,

"Hello, Fred" I said in return to the sweet old man.

Once all the groceries were put away and my little guy was sitting in the living room watching his cartoons with contentment I began to make dinner; while checking the phone messages.

"Message one: _Hello, Ms. Swan. This is Doctor Wesley's office calling and we have some very important news to inform you of. So if you can please call us as soon as you get this that would be great. Thank you, bye. _End of messages. To repeat this message press f-" I cut it off before it could continue with the messages and hurriedly called the doctor's office.

"Dr. Wesley's office." The secretary said in a shaky voice.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan calling." I said simply

"Oh, yes miss swan, I'm so happy we heard from you today." She said before taking a breath and continuing "I'm afraid we have some bad news to share." I quickly grew weary "Nothing that involves your sons health; I assure you." She said which made me sigh in relief "But I'm sorry to inform you that Dr. Wesley has passed away." I gasped

"What?" I asked dumbfounded

"Yes ma'me, he died last night in his home of an aneurism." I gulped

"That's terrible!" I said after a pause. I heard the secretary sniffle on the other end

"Yes I know." She said her voice shaky again "But the main reason we are calling you is to inform you that we have assigned a new doctor to take care of your son." She paused again sniffling "His name is Doctor Edward Cullen and he is taking the majority of Dr. Wesley's former patients." She said; explaining in more detail of this Edward saying he was fairly new to being a paediatrician but is highly recommended and does his job well. She gave me Dr. Cullen's number and we said our goodbyes as I hung up the phone.

Still a bit shocked from the whole Dr. Wesley ordeal I continued to make dinner in a haze.

"Clayton, honey. Dinner is ready." I called putting his plate of cut up pork and potatoes on the table. I heard the pitter-patter noise of little feet as he flew into the kitchen. I dodged out of his way when he nearly knocked into me as I made my way back to the stove to fix myself a plate.

"Whoa there buddy, slow down. The foods not going anywhere." I said with a laugh

"I know mommy." He said giving me a toothy grin as he slid onto the chair and dug into the food. As he ate I decided to call Dr. Cullen's office to set an appointment for Clay's cough.

"Dr. Cullen's office, Alice speaking." A women answered the phone with a cheery voice.

"Ah yes, my son—Clayton—is a former patient of Dr. Wesley and I was informed that Dr. Edward Cullen was to be his new Paediatrician?" I asked uncertainly

"Oh yes, just a minute." She said. I heard her type furiously on a computer before speaking again

"Um is your son's name Clayton Mathew Swan, age four?" she questioned

"Yes, that's him." I said happily

"Okay and you are, Ms. Bella Swan I presume?" she questioned again

"Yes."

"Okay, Ms. Swan, what can I do for you today?"

"I would like to make an appointment for Clayton. He has a really bad cough and it hasn't gone away for a while." I could hear the tapping of her computer keys again.

"Okay what time is good for you?" she asked

"The sooner the better." I responded

"Well, you're in luck; we just had a cancellation about an hour ago and the cancel was for 6:30 tonight. Can you make it for that time?"

"Oh wow, yes of course I can." I looked over at the clock and saw it was already 6:00, "Where abouts is this office?" I asked. She gave me the address

"Okay Ms. Swan, see you soon." we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"Clayton, you have to eat a bit faster you have a doctor's appointment; and we have to leave in 15 minutes." I said putting away the left-over's in the fridge; I would eat when we came back.

When he was finished I bundled him up in his coat and scarf and hurried us out the door. Big fat snowflakes were falling the whole way there and I smiled as I thought about how close Christmas was. I still have to go Christmas shopping but my mom hasn't had the chance to come over and look after Clayton while I went; so shopping was put on hold for a little while. I found a parking spot at the little Doctors clinic that had Dr. Edward Cullen's name on it as well as a Rosalie Cullen and an Emmett Cullen. I assumed maybe that Rosalie was his wife? Who knows.

I checked us in and sat in the waiting room with Clay. I watched with a smile as he busied himself with one of the puzzles that were put out for the kids. He had a look of concentration on his face with his little tongue sticking out and his eyebrows furrowed together. My little angel.

"Rosalie!" I turned to see where the voice had come from and I felt the breath rush out of me when I got a look at the most stunning man I had ever seen in my life; march over to an equally stunning blonde who seemed to be busy filling out papers and unable to detect the frustration in the man's voice.

"Yes Edward?" she asked calmly, not looking up from what she was doing. Edward—who I assume was Dr. Cullen—seem to grow more frustrated at her lack of interest

"Where is Emmett?" he asked, she shrugged

"I don't know. How do you expect me to know these things?" she asked finally looking at him while raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him in question. He got a little red in the face

"Well, Gee Rose I don't know...because he is your husband?" he half yelled half whispered but I could still hear him perfectly, she shrugged again and I almost laughed at how angry he looked

"I still don't know where he is." She said simply before going back to her papers. Edward's hands clenched at his sides

"Well, I suggest you find out because his patients are beginning to pile up and I have enough patients of my own at the moment; and I don't have time to deal with his too." He said with a huff, I could tell she was somewhat of a bitch by just how uninterested she was in this whole conversation "Rosalie!" he said his face going really red "If you do not do as I say I will not hesitate to fire you...sister-in-law or not!" he said with venom in his voice. She glared at him before huffing and stomping away. I watched in fascination as he pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply as if he was attempting to calm himself down. His face began to return to its normal colour and he seemed to have calmed down a bit before he looked at the list of patients at the front desk

"Clayton Swan?" he called looking around the waiting room. I quickly stood up and grabbed Claytons hand and pulled him toward the doctor

"Hello," he said kindly "Please follow me." He lead us to a small room with a bed covered in that annoying crinkling paper that seemed to make itself known every time you so much as moved a muscle. I watched as Edward moved around the room. While he washed his hands thoroughly I took a closer look at him. His hair was a coppery red colour and was styled in a sexy sort of mop like shape, or maybe it was naturally like that. By the way his white button up dress shirt and light beige khaki pants clung to his body under his white lab coat he seemed to be well fit. When he turned around and dried his hands I could see that he had a strong jaw line and a long nose that complimented his face nicely; his eyes were almond shaped and sat evenly on his face, they were a unique bright green colour that instantly captured your attention. Oh and his lips, my god he had the most interesting lips I have ever seen; they were thin yet full, I don't know how to explain it other than they were perfect. I couldn't help it when my thoughts suddenly drifted to wondering how it would feel for is lips to be on mine...

"You must be Ms. Swan" he said interrupting my musings, I looked down suddenly embarrassed as my cheeks stained a light pink. He held out his hand "I'm Dr. Cullen. But please call me Edward." He said with a crooked smile that made my heart stutter a bit. I cleared my throat as I grasped his hand. I nearly gasped as a shock shot through my body as soon as our hands made contact. The look on his face told me he had felt it to but I decided to brush it off

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you. And please call me Bella," I said with a smile as we pulled our hands away from each other. He shook his head lightly and turned toward my son who was watching us interact with interest.

"Hello, I'm Dr, Cullen." Edward said holding out his hand to Clayton who eyed it suspiciously, he looked at me almost asking permission to shake this 'strangers' hand. I gave him a smile and a nod and he took Edwards hand in his small one and shook it.

"I'm Clayton." He said in a small shy voice. He had inherited that from me. Edward then looked to me

"Okay what seems to be the problem?" he asked standing up

"Well, he has had a really bad cough, like a chest cough for about a week now. It hasn't let up so I have been wanting to take him in the get it checked out." I said as he nodded and removed the stethoscope from around his neck.

"Okay Clayton, I'm going to check your breathing," he said showing Clay the stethoscope. He eyed it with curiosity.

"Oh I remember that!" he said excitedly "Dr. Wesley always used that." He said with a smile. Edward returned it and got down to business. He put the two small nubs into his ears and listened to my son breathe.

"Okay take a deep breath." Edward instructed, my son obeyed and inhaled deeply. "Can you cough for me?" he asked again, Clayton nodded and coughed that same rough cough that made me cringe each time. Edward frowned a bit and stood up. "Okay can you lay down on the bed for me Clayton?" my son nodded and quickly through his feet on the bed and lay down. I looked on confused as I watched Edward lift my sons shirt up and press lightly on his stomach, "Tell me if it hurts anywhere I press okay?" he asked softly, Clayton nodded and watched the doctor work.

"Right there," he said suddenly when Edward pressed lightly toward the middle of his stomach. Edward nodded and continued to press around on his stomach. There were only a few other spots that seemed a bit sore. This confused me to no end. Clayton never complained about a upset stomach or anything.

"Bella, may I speak with you?" he asked seriously. This worried me a bit.

"Yea sure." I said turning toward Clayton, "I will be back in a minute baby, okay?" I asked, he smiled

"Okay mommy."

"Don't touch anything," I warned. When he nodded I followed Edward out into the hall. "What's wrong?" I asked instantly

"Well the cough has me a little worried but the sore spots on the stomach have me a little more concerned. I would like to take a blood panel." He said, I frowned

"What's a blood panel?" I asked curiously, trying not to let my panic rise

"It's a blood test that covers all areas, meaning we test for everything. Sore spots on the stomach can be a sign of allergies or many other things; including cancer." He said looking at me seriously. The breath seemed to whoosh out of my body when I heard cancer leave his mouth.

"Cancer?" I squeaked, Edwards eyes seem to widen in alarm, my face must have been as white as a sheet, and I felt myself sway a little under my own weight. I felt Edwards strong hands grab a hold of my shoulders holding me up, this seemed to pull me more towards him and I was glad because I didn't think I could keep myself up at the moment.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Edward voice was frantic "Listen to me, I'm a doctor I am required to give you the worst possible scenario. I am not positive Clayton is badly sick or anything; like I said before it could be just allergies." I never noticed but somehow we had lowered to the floor and his hands were framing my face with his eyes desperately searching mine. "Please say something!" he said getting frantic himself. I shook myself out of my stupor and tried to focus

"Right I'm sorry, just the thought of my baby being critically ill scared the life out of me." I said tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry I just sprung that on you." He said helping me up and wiping the tears—that had fallen from my eyes—away with the pads of his thumbs. I didn't realize how close we really were until I could feel his breath fan across my face. I inhaled a bit and came to the realization that he smelled really good and it wasn't cologne. Now that I think about it I don't think he was even wearing any. I felt myself being pulled closer to him by an invisible force that I knew I had to fight against. This was wrong, but why did it feel so right?

I managed to pull myself away from this man and concentrate at my son's health status. I took a deep breath to clear my head before speaking

"So what do we do again?" I asked trying to sound strong

"Well I want to run a blood panel and just get everything checked out, just to be safe." He paused "But obviously I need your consent in order to take your son's blood..." he trailed off and I nodded. He reached over and took out a clipboard that was hanging outside the door with Claytons records on it. "Okay I need you to sign this paper saying that you have given me permission to do this." He said pointing to the dotted line and handed me a pen. I quickly read over what I was signing, signed it and handed it back.

"Um Edward?" I asked hesitantly, he looked at me curiously "Clayton hates needles..." he smiled

"I have dealt with my fare share of fussy kids with needles before." He said confidently "I'm sure I can give it to him with no problems." I nodded unsure

"Would you mind if I talked to him for a second, tell him what you are going to do?" I asked, he nodded

"Of course you can." With that I walked into the room to see Clay still sitting on the bed picking at a piece of thread from his shirt. He looked up when we walked in and gave me a smile. I smiled back and sat down beside him.

"Hey hunny, Dr. Cullen here has to do a test, in order for him to do that though is to give you a needle..." his face instantly fell and he gave me a horrified look.

"No mommy! Please I don't want a needle!" He said scooting closer to me and grabbing at my shirt.

"It's okay Clayton, you will only feel a small pin prick." I looked up at Edward "Right?" he nodded enthusiastically

"Of course." He turned around and went to the cupboards that were lining the wall and grabbed something before walking back over. He showed Clayton the needle in his hand that was covered in a thick clear plastic to protect it and keep in sanitary.

"See this?" he asked, Clay nodded "This is what we call a butterfly needle, this is the smallest needle we can use." He said with a smile "I promise you that if you stay still you won't feel a thing or if you do it will be—like your mom said—only a small pin prick. Can you be brave for me?" he finished. Clayton looked at me unsure

"Will you stay mommy?" he asked concerned.

"Of course I will baby, I promise." Edward told us he would be right back and left the room.

"I like him mommy." Clay stated with a smile on his face "He is nice." I smiled

"Yes he is very nice isn't he?" I said with a small laugh, clay nodded still smiling

Edward soon returned with a nurse at his side. She looked like a nice lady and she also looked young; mid 20's if that.

"Clayton, Bella this is my most trusted nurse; Angela." The girl smiled and waved slightly

"Hi Angela." Clay said in a quiet voice. I smiled at her as she began to busy herself preparing to take Clay's blood. My son watched with curiosity as Angela tied a rubber band around his upper arm and cleaned the spot where is elbow creased.

"So Clayton." Edward said from his spot beside me, I smiled as the distraction worked and he turned his head toward Edward "What are you asking Santa for Christmas?" he asked. Clayton then went into a whole speech about everything he wanted; his eyes sparkling as he answered Edwards questions, Angela interrupted him when she said

"All done!" Clay looked over surprised as she held a small cotton ball to the spot where she had inserted the needle. He looked at me then and had a smile on his face

"It didn't hurt at all!" he said in astonishment. I reached up to ruffle his light brown locks with a huge smile on my face

"You did it! I'm so proud of you," I said leaning down and kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose; making him giggle. Edward came over and held up his hand

"Awesome job little man, give me a high five." Edward said smiling crookedly at my son as he reached up and slapped Edwards hand as hard as he could(which really wasn't that hard) Edward shook his hand as if Clayton's high five actually hurt him "Your pretty strong." Edward stated making Clayton's smile widen to as far as it could go.

It was now three days later and I was anxiously waiting for the phone call from Edward or his receptionist regarding the results of the blood test. As if they were reading my mind the phone rang and I immediately through my book down and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." I said trying to sound calm

"Hi Bella, its Edward." He said his voice like a cold glass of water on a hot summer's day...wait what? Where the hell did that thought come from...? I shook it off

"Hello Edward." I said

"Could you come into the clinic, right now?" he asked, my heart leapt in my chest.

"Yes," I paused, "Is it bad?" I asked my voice weak

"No, I just need you too come in so I can go over the results with you." He said his voice still even so I couldn't tell if he was lying to me or not.

"Okay I'm on my way." I said before hanging up.

I asked my neighbour to come over and watch Clayton as I sped over to the clinic and practically ran into the building. I sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours but really was only about 20minutes. It seemed that my constant foot tapping was annoying the hell out of the women beside me; but she could go fuck herself as far as I'm concerned. I am so not in the mood to make others happy!

"Bella." Edwards voice almost made me jump out of my skin, he smirked "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said a hint of humour in his voice. This could be a good thing, it can't be that serious if he seems carefree and happy. Or that's what I kept telling myself as I followed him to his office. When we sat down his green eyes pierced mine with such intensity that my eyes seemed locked with his

"Breathe Bella, I can tell you are very nervous." He said calmly, I took a deep breathing trying to calm my nerves. "Okay now that you are somewhat calm lets discuss the results. As I suspected it is just allergies." I gasped in relief and he looked at me worried as tears formed in my eyes and fell down my face. "Bella this is a good thing," he said standing up and making his way over to me and kneeling in front of my chair. He affectionately placed his hands on each of my knees and looked into my eyes, and just like that I couldn't look away. What was it with this man that seemed to disorient me in the most delicious way. I barely know him but I know I can trust him with my life...even if he wasn't a doctor he just had that vibe, it dragged me in unwillingly but I didn't care I loved it. I'm not even making sense to myself now, I think I am going insane because as of right now all I wanted to do was to kiss the hell out of this man in front of me.

_Get yourself together Bella! _I chided myself and forced my eyes to tear away from his. Just as fast as it happened the spell was broken and we were both professional again

"What is he allergic to?" I heard myself ask, Edward sighed but still kept his hand on my knees when he spoke

"I don't know, when did his symptoms begin?" he asked, I raised my head to look at him and thought

"Um...about 3 weeks ago."

"Okay, was there any change in his diet?" I thought again...

"yes!" I said realization dawning on me. "He has recently become obsessed with peanut butter. He kept asking for peanut butter toast for breakfast and peanut butter sandwiches for lunch! He must be allergic to peanuts!." I said getting slightly excited that I had figured out what he is allergic to

"Great!" Edward said happily

I decided to leave once Edward told me to remove all things that involved peanuts or any type of nuts from Clayton's diet. I didn't leave without hugging Edward tightly

"Thank you so much, Edward" I said throwing my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, instead of stiffening like I figured he would he automatically wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I was overwhelmed by the feeling of being in his arms, it was such a good feeling, like I belonged there. Before I could dwell on it farther I pulled away. After I said goodbye I made my way out of the clinic and gasped. There were big flakes of white snow falling from the sky rapidly. I didn't think we were in for a storm today. The roads were already covered and looked like they were getting slippery. If this kept up it would be downright dangerous to be driving.

I steeled my nerves and jumped into my car before making my way home very cautiously. When I arrived home I thanked my neighbour for watching Clayton before curling up on the couch to read a book. It was some time later and I had just given Clay a bath before letting him play upstairs when there was a loud popping noise and everything went dark. Ah, shit. The usual hums of all the electronics in the house were now silent. I hated when the power went out because of that reason, the silence was eerie.

"Mommy!" Clayton cried from upstairs.

"Hang on baby," I called searching in the dark to find a flashlight. I found one in the drawer and turned it on before racing up the stairs. I found my little boy in the middle of his room looking confused and scared. I quickly scooped him up in my arms and he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly and buried his little face in my neck

"Mommy what happened?" he asked his voice a bit muffled

"Its okay buddy the power just went out." I said slowly rocking him back and forth. It didn't take long for his hold on me to slacken and I knew he had fallen asleep I laid him down in his bed and went in search of the cordless heater, I knew he would need it seeing as the power would probably be off for a while. After I set up the heater in his room I made my way downstairs and into the living room. Just as I was about to sit down there was a loud knock on the door, my head whipped around to the battery operated clock on the wall and it was 9:30 at night. Who the hell comes to peoples doors at 9:30 at night! I begrudgingly made my way toward the door and opened it. To my utmost surprise Edward stood there. He was all bundled up in a nice grey pea coat with black buttons, a rather large black scarf poked out of the top of the coat. On his hands were black leather gloves. My eyes made their way to his face. His hair was windblown and had flecks of white snowflakes that were scattered around his head. His cheeks were rosy as if he had been in the cold for some time.

"Bella," he said with a surprised voice, I smiled

"What brings you here Edward?" I asked confused as well.

"Well, I never really meant to come to your house specifically..." he trailed off "Not that I'm complaining." He said making me laugh. I invited him inside and out of the cold.

"What can I do you for you?" I asked cheerfully, I was very happy he was here and I didn't even try to deny my teenage giddiness to see this man once again. He smirked

"Well," he began "My car is stuck just outside your house, I tried to get it out myself but I now realize that it is impossible. I was wondering if maybe you could help me?" I nodded enthusiastically as I through on my coat and boots and trudged out in the blizzard; following Edward closely as he guided me to his car.

"Okay am I pushing and digging, or steering the car?" I asked once we had gotten to his car.

"I'm not going to make you push and dig Bella." He said as if it was the most absurd thing I could have said, he handed me the keys, "You steer, I will push and dig." I nodded and took his keys and headed for the car.

After about a half an hour of trying and failing to get his car unstuck we gave up.

"This is ridiculous!" Edward said slightly out of breath, the snow kept falling harder and didn't look like it would let up any time soon.

"Why don't you come inside and warm up a bit before we think of something else." I suggested, with a sigh he agreed and followed me in the house. After briefly checking on Clayton I joined Edward downstairs. He was sitting on the couch with his cell phone pressed to his ear and a very frustrated look on his face.

"Well this is just great Emmett!" he said angrily "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" there was a pause "I have nowhere to go!" he said his voice raising a bit "You know what, whatever I will figure something out." He said before hanging up.

"You okay?" I asked hesitantly as I scooted closer to him, he shook his head

"No. I don't know what I am going to do." He said his voice softening.

"Well, I...um do have a couch..." I said trailing off with a quiet voice.

"What?" he asked

"I said I have a couch. You are more than welcome to it if you don't have anywhere else to go..." his eyes sparkled with gratitude

"Really, Bella?" he asked incredulously, I nodded, he pulled me into a hug

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." I smiled and hugged him back

We talked for a few hours in the dark about nothing, just getting to know each other. Without even realizing it though; we had continuously moved closer to each other, we were now almost touching. You could cut the tension with a knife. It was so strong it was almost suffocating.

"Bella..." Edward's voice was rough, I gulped

"Yes?" I squeaked out

"From the moment I met you. From the moment you walked through those doors and into my clinic I have wanted to do something." He paused looking into my eyes and turning his body slightly toward me, his hand reached up and stroked my cheek lightly.

"What did you want to do?" my voice was so soft I didn't think he heard me but he said

"This..." and with that he lowered his head and touched his perfect lips to mine. The reaction was instant, deliciously hot shock waves tore through my body at his touch. His hands wound into my hair and pulled my head impossibly closer to his. My hands found purchase on his upper arms and I gripped them tightly as the kiss began to deepen. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth; welcoming his tongue to tangle with mine. It was a fight for dominance and I found myself leaning back against the cushions pulling Edward with me so we were lying down with him on top of me. He tasted so sweet, like mint with a hint of something I couldn't place. I ran my fingers through his crazy locks and nearly gasped at how soft they were. He groaned quietly as I gave his hair a small tug before pulling his face even closer to mine.

I gasped for air as his lips left mine and trailed down my neck. His hot breath fanned across my chest as he lowered his mouth and shot his tongue out to trace my collar bone. I was panting for oxygen by now

"Bella..." he said slowly, his voice rough with desire "I want you."

"Then take me Edward! Please!" I pleaded; he looked almost surprised I said that

"Are you sure?" he asked as if I could possibly change my mind now, I answered him with a loud groan

"Yes please!" he stood up with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms draping around his neck. I wasted no time in attaching my lips back to his. I grinded my pelvis into his obvious erection which seemed to be painfully hard and pushing against his dress pants. He moaned and broke the kiss as he panted into my neck and tried to make his way towards the stairs. It was so dark that I was scared he would run into something but he expertly missed all possible objects and we somehow made it to the stairs without incident. My legs tightened around his waist and my hips took up a faster pace as they grinded against him looking for the friction I so desperately needed, he continued his trek up the stairs; stealing a few kisses along the way. At the top of the stairs he pulled his mouth from mine

"Bedroom?" he said; his voice was a little loud

"Shh..." I said "Clayton is sleeping." I whispered, he nodded in understanding and I pointed him toward my bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot and made his way over to my bed in the middle of the room. He gently laid be down before running back to my door; proceeding to shut and lock it. He came back over to my bed and gently laid on top of me capturing my lips with his. This felt so right and I didn't know why, I just wanted to be with this man. I was so aroused it was almost painful. Maybe the fact that I hadn't had sex in over 2 years has something to do with it, or maybe it was just Edward in general.

I began to unbutton his shirt slowly; never breaking the kiss. Soon every button was undone and I slid the shirt off his shoulder. He broke away just for a second to remove his shirt completely; throwing it on the floor. I sat up a bit and my eyes shot to his naked chest, his muscles twitched under my hands as I traveled from his peck muscles all the way down to his nicely defined abdomen muscles. His chest was spotted with very little amount of chest hair. I looked up to find him watching me with a small crooked smile on his lips. I reached up and pulled his head towards mine and kissed him again. I could not get enough of this man.

He lifted the hem of my shirt up and I raised my arms above my head to let him remove it. Once that was removed I reached for his belt and undid it quickly. After his belt was gone I hurriedly unbuttoned his pant and pushed them down as far as they could go; which was to his knees. He shimmied them off and was now sitting there in nothing but his boxers. I felt like a virgin again as I gazed at his prominent hardness tenting in his boxer. It looked a lot larger than I expected it too and my mouth began to instantly water. He didn't seem to be paying attention to my reaction though because he lightly pushed me down so I was laying straight before he quickly removed my pants leaving me in my bra and panties, I'm so happy I wore something a little sexy today because it sure is paying off. Although I couldn't see his eyes clearly; I'm sure they darkened as he looked at me.

He leaned down so he was in between my legs and whispered in my ear.

"You are so beautiful Bella," I didn't say anything and instead I kissed him passionately; shoving my tongue into his mouth and exploring it. As my tongue went on its little tour I lifted my feet and hooked my toes into the waist band of his boxer and pushed them down. A low groan rumbled in his chest and his hands reached underneath me to unclip my bra. I gasped when he removed the bra because the cool air in the house made my nipples harden instantly.

"Mmm..." Edward hummed before taking one of my pert nipples into his hot mouth and swirled his tongue around it. My back arched and my mouth opened in a whimper as one of my hands tangled into his hair; pushing his face closer to my chest. He used his other hand that wasn't holding himself up to massage my other breast creating equal pleasure. I reached down and began to pull down my own panties. I heard Edward chuckled

"Eager are we?" his now husky voice asked as he trailed wet open mouth kisses along my chest, along my collar bone and finally up my neck. I was getting frustrated because I couldn't get my panties down past my knees. "Let me help." Edward murmured before pulling them the rest of way off. Again, as if this was fate I was so happy I had trimmed myself nicely down there, its like somehow I knew this would happen today. I felt his finger trail up my slit and I cried out in pleasure as the same finger brushed against my swollen, throbbing clit.

"Please Edward." I said loudly

"Shh, love. We have to be quiet remember?" he said quietly, I nodded "Hang on." He said before jumping up and walking over to his pants. He removed his wallet and took out a little square package. A condom. Well at least one of us was thinking...

As he made his way back to the bed I saw just how well endowed he actually was. I don't think I have ever seen a cock as a big as his in my 29 years of life. He must have caught me staring at him because he spoke up with a hint of amusement in his voice

"Like what you see Miss Swan?" he asked climbing on top of me before carefully tearing open the foil package in his hands. I held out my hand

"May I?" I asked, his eyes widened but he nodded and handed me the condom. I pinched the top and slowly rolled it onto his thick length. I then trailed kisses from the 'V' shape of his pelvis, up to his chest and then his neck, he seemed to like me paying attention to his neck because his whole body relaxed and he groaned when I sucked lightly on his pulse point.

"You are way too dangerous for your own good, Bella" he rasped as he lightly pushed me down and hovered over me

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, get inside me!" I was getting frustrated now. But he seemed to like to tease me

"As you wish my Bella..." he trailed off and I felt his tip at my entrance. He slowly guided himself into my opening and my body trembled with pleasure. Soon he was fully sheathed inside me and the look of pure bliss on his face turned me on that much more. I started to rock my hips in time with his slow thrusts. Soon his rhythm quickened and I was clutching his shoulders in my hands so tightly I'm sure there would be bruises.

"Oh, God..." I whispered and let my head fall back. Edward took that opportunity to devour my neck with his lips. My stomach muscles clenched when I felt him graze his teeth along the sensitive flesh just below my ear. I quickened my hip thrusting because I knew I was close. He groaned as I tightened my inner muscles so I squeezed his length while it was still inside me. I got a very good reaction out of that. Edward groaned loudly and buried his face in my neck as his breathing quickened. "I'm so close." I panted as he once again quickened his pace

"Me too..." he said, his hand began to trail down to where we were joined and he put light pressure on my clit with the pad of his thumb before slowly moving his thumb in a circle.

White hot pleasure shot through my body as my muscles clenched and unclenched around his member. I almost screamed in pleasure but Edward swallowed it with a kiss. His thrusts didn't let up for a couple seconds before he stilled and shuttered above me. His body seemed to slump against mine before he rolled over pulling me with him. We laid there just looking into each other's eyes as our breathing evened out enough to speak. I didn't want to speak though. So instead I just reached up with both of my hands and framed his face, before leaning in and kissing him lightly. I pulled away and spoke

"Thank you Edward." I whispered kissing him quickly again

"No, Bella, thank you." He said reaching up and stroking my cheek lightly with the back of his index finger. Edward pulled out of me and discarded the condom into my garbage pail beside my bed before he pulled the blankets over us and I snuggled closer to him; welcoming his warmth. It looks to me like tonight I wouldn't need a cordless heater in my room to keep me warm. I had my space heater right here; in my arms where he belonged.

I stayed up a little bit longer just watching the beautiful man beside me, but soon his soft snoring lulled me to sleep and I realized I had never been this happy since _he _left; as in my ex. Then again I was never truly happy with him. But with Edward, that was a totally different story. My only question is

_Is It Love?_

* * *

_**Did you like it? or hate it...please let me know what you think it would be much appreciated!**_

_**So this was once a multi-chaptered story and I am sorry to all my awesome loyal readers but I took down the extra chapters I figured this is better as the one shot it was supposed to be than an unfinished story. I re-read all your reviews from when my grandfather passed away and nearly started crying...you all are so amazing and if I didn't answer you back then I just want to thank you now, your reviews were so kind and they truly did make me feel better during that horrible time in my life! I couldn't have asked for better readers! I love you all so much thank you for the support!**_

_**-Paige :)**_


End file.
